Golem Creation
Power to create and command golems. Sub-power of Elemental Manipulation, Constructs Creation and Animation. Also Called *Golem Control Capabilities User is able to create golem: an animated being created entirely from inanimate matter. This power can be used with anything so user can have an army of super powered creatures at anytime and anywhere. Note that the exact powers each golem has depend of the element they were created from. Applications *Golem Physiology **Bionic Physiology **Defunct Physiology **Enhanced Condition ***Enhanced Endurance/Invulnerability ***Enhanced Strength **Organic Constructs **Size Manipulation Variations *Elemental Entity Creation *Elemental Manipulation *Elemental Mimicry *Formulated Blasts Associations *Automaton Creation Limitations *Depending of the materials golem is created, variable. *May not listen to commands. *The golem may try to destroy the user if given a reason to. *May be limited on how many Golems one can control and created. Jewish Folklore In jewish folklore the golem is a statue made from clay and has the word "Emet" (truth or reality) on it somewhere (whether hanging from a sign on it's neck or written on its head. The word is incredibly important to the golem being the source of it's life, in one story removing the sign around the neck caused it to lose to crumble to dust. In the most famous story, the rabbi who gave it life rubbed the first letter off the forehead leaving the word "met" meaning dead, forcing it to sleep. The most famous is the classical narrative of the Golem of Prague and Rabbi Judah Loew ben Bezalel. To protect the Jewish population from antisemitic feeling in the seventeenth century. And depending on the story the golem turned on the rabbi and went into a violent rage, or fell in love and when he was rejected he flew into a rage. Each story ends the same way, the rabbi stops the golem (using one of the methods above) and stored the golem in the attic of the synagogue. Known Users * Alchemicals (Exalted) * Akatsuchi (Naruto) * Onoki (Naruto) * Oldes Golem (Soul Eater) * Sherry Cromwell (Toaru Majutsu no Index) * Inevitables (Forgotten Realms) * Kiyoshi Mitarai (YuYu Hakusho) * Black Order and Noah Clan (D.Gray-man) * Animus (Hoshi no Samidare) * Shimaki Hiou (Hoshi no Samidare) * Regigigas (Pokemon) * Terra (Teen Titans) * Charmcaster (Ben 10) * Steve? (Minecraft) * Villagers (Minecraft) * Doctor Victor Frankenstien (Frankenstien, the Modern Prometheus) * Fouquet (Zero no Tsukaima) * Dr. Johnn Dee (The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel) Gallery File:Female_Golem.png|Female Golem (Treehouse of Horrors series) File:250px-Golem.png|Male Golem (Treehouse of Horrors series) File:Golem_and_Loew.jpg|The golem of Prague and his creator Loew. File:Jewish_golem.jpg|A golem in Jewish mythology. File:Golem.jpg|A golem made of clay. File:Akatsuchi_Golem.png|Akatsuchi making a golem out of rock. File:Water_Golem.jpg|Kiyoshi Mitarai creating golems out of water and his own blood. File:Millennium_Earl_D_Gray_Man_by_tatababy.jpg|The Millennium Earl has created a type of golem called "Teez". Golem 2.jpg|A common golem. (Soul Calibur) Fire Golem.png| A fire golem. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Powers by type Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Generation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities